1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe paint, a method for producing an exhaust pipe, and an exhaust pipe.
2. Discussion of the Background
A catalytic converter is provided in the path of an exhaust pipe to treat toxic substances, such as harmful gas contained in exhaust gas discharged from an engine.
For example, an exhaust pipe that has a double-pipe structure and in which a movable heat transfer member is provided between the inner pipe and the outer pipe of the double pipe is disclosed (JP-A 2005-194962).
The contents of JP-A 2005-194962 is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.